


one last, please.

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [2]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Just angst, Kiss Meme Fic, Last Kiss, M/M, That's it, but it's mild i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Luhan runs his hand into Junmyeon’s hair, sighing. “I won’t even have time to breathe, Jun. There is no way we can even call let alone video chat. Plus, what if I like someone there? I don’t want to cheat on you—”“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it before. I thought I could change your mind by asking about it again.”





	one last, please.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a lil angsty, idk my best friend rates the angst to 9 but lemme know your rating bc i need validation.

Junmyeon flops on the bed, tears brimming in his eyes, a lump in his throat and he is minutes away from crying. It was an amazing day, they went amusement park, rode all the rides, won three toys, and even kissed in the ferris wheel. But, it’s their last date, they won’t be boyfriends anymore, they won’t meet anymore, they can’t. It’s almost as if Luhan’s dying, but Junmyeon is glad he isn’t. **  
**

“Don’t cry, Junnie,” Comes Luhan’s voice, tired and a little bit of whisper. “You know it’s for our own good.”

“I know,” Junmyeon croaks, “I— yeah.”

There is silence in the room, Luhan sits next to Junmyeon, both sort of hating the silence, but they know it’s a necessary thing. Luhan is moving back to China, because he got into the medical college he had applied for with great difficulty. The entrance exam which he took online was hard, Luhan said, that it’s a great thing if he managed to get 35% on it. And Luhan is the smartest in his batch, he never got below 95% in any of his exams.

He’s older than Junmyeon, just by an year, and yet they’re classmates because of some reason, and they’ve been dating for five years by now. Junmyeon hoped to marry the Chinese someday.

“Why aren’t we—” Junmyeon turns to his side and throws his leg on Luhan’s lap, groaning. “Why aren’t we choosing the long distance option, again?”

Luhan runs his hand into Junmyeon’s hair, sighing. “I won’t even have time to breathe, Jun. There is no way we can even call let alone video chat. Plus, what if I like someone there? I don’t want to cheat on you—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it before. I thought I could change your mind by asking about it again.”

Luhan holds Junmyeon’s hand and pulls him up, making him sit. Junmyeon finds himself holding back a sob, and Luhan presses their lips together, shifting himself onto Junmyeon’s lap. It’s usually Junmyeon who likes to sit on Luhan’s lap when they make out, and it always leads to sex which is an amazing feeling to feel.

Their mouths move against each others’ with a great desperation, as if trying to make situations change just by kissing, Luhan clings on Junmyeon’s shoulder, Junmyeon feels tears roll down his cheeks, Luhan squeezes his shoulder, licking Junmyeon’s bottom lip, cupping the younger’s face and kissing him deeper.

They break the kiss and Junmyeon sobs into Luhan’s chest, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist, whispering _don’t go, don’t leave me, Lu, please, take me with you._

And all Luhan can do is wrap his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and cry, too.  They both cry for good ten minutes, Junmyeon wipes his nose and smiles bitterly at Luhan, who has equally red eyes, wet cheeks and he looks an equal big mess, but still handsome.

“You’ll be late for your flight.”

Luhan takes a deep breath. “Don’t be like this, baby.”

“Then how should I be?” Junmyeon whispers, “Scream and yell at you?”

“No, but—”

“It hurts, Lu,” Junmyeon says, keeping his forefinger on his chest. “Here.”

It’s Luhan who breaks down this time, he sobs loudly, burying his head into Junmyeon’s shoulder, his mouth open as he coughs and sobs every two seconds, whispering apologies, and Junmyeon wants to tell him that it’s okay, that he understand, and education comes before relationships, but he can’t bring himself to say it. So, he just presses a soft kiss on Luhan’s cheek, muttering, “You’re  _really_ late, babe.”

“One last.” Luhan whispers. They kiss again, soft, a little messy,  and Junmyeon swears it’s the most breath taking kiss he’s ever had, and he’ll ever have.


End file.
